


No Reading for Spring Days 春天不是读书天

by RosewaterHotel



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Loss of Virginity
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosewaterHotel/pseuds/RosewaterHotel
Summary: 科尔终于变成了一个真正的小男孩。但是，他还有许多不懂的地方呢。
Relationships: Cole/Female Inquisitor (Dragon Age)





	No Reading for Spring Days 春天不是读书天

将轮转了一整晚的身体塞进冒着热气的浴盆里，特莉丝.崔威廉舒了口气，在热水中放松着被鲸须带束缚了几个小时的腰肢，十九个齿的珍珠发饰几乎要在她的头皮里扎根发芽，她远远地将它丢到看不见的角落，任凭打着卷的红发散在水面上。

在审判官以为早已对奥莱冗长臃肿的宫廷风情习以为常时，冰冷的现实总会变着法给她点颜色看看。酒会上虚情假意的闲谈寒暄，换来一份长达四十页的瓦罗约贸易合同，约瑟芬花了两个晚上才将它抄录完毕，代价是数十只寿终正寝的鹅毛笔与牛油蜡烛。现在这厚厚的一沓子羊皮纸还堆积在她公务叠成山的战桌上，如同一个花枝招展的奥莱情妇似的炫耀着自己的存在感。

她在木盆中翻了个身，晒干的黄茉莉和薰衣草在水面上打着转，散发出宜人的气息。特莉丝放任自己沉溺在这汪暖呼呼、热腾腾的蜜泉里，水面淹没过她的嘴唇、鼻梁乃至额头，水中的长发像海藻一般在眼前舒展舞动，她张开嘴，学着鱼的模样吐出几个泡泡。

沐浴完毕，湿发披在两肩，审判官赤裸着脚踩在地毯上，水珠滴滴答答地流下打湿她的肩。她用毛巾裹住头，坐在办公桌前读侦查员哈丁送来的报告，壁炉里燃得松枝发出噼啪的响声，风将那簇火焰吹得歪向一旁。

哪里来的风？

特莉丝忽地警觉起来，紧闭并上了夹板的窗现在大开着，来自北方雪峰的寒气一股接着一股地灌进。

房间里还有其他人。

从《自由境：一段历史》的书页里抽出匕首，迅速吹灭蜡烛将身形隐藏在阴影之中，冰凉的石墙正在一寸一寸地夺走她的体温，匕首柄在掌心被汗濡湿了，特莉丝下意识地屏住呼吸。

“麻烦你……可以让我进去吗？”

某个熟悉的声音响起，伴随着黑暗中一声突兀的猫叫声，特丽丝怔住了，仔细看清楚阳台上一人一猫以后，她禁不住笑出了声来，匕首从她掌心滑落。

几颗紫红色的浆果被丢出来，弹跳着落在阳台上，猫咪的注意力瞬间就被吸引了，追逐着越过护栏，在屋檐上快活地打着滚。做完这一切后，特莉丝关好窗让科尔进来，拉铃呼唤女仆将壁炉弄得更暖和些。

“我喜欢你的房间。”科尔蹲在地毯上低着头：“猫咪在屋檐上打呼噜，蜘蛛在墙角结网……那么温暖，让人感到亲切又舒适。”

“下次试着从正门进来吧，科尔，我保证你不会遇到任何阻碍。”

“我可以的，但他们现在都能看得到我了……提着水罐的女孩，送信的灰胡子……”

“女仆与信使。“

“……他们看得见我，询问我是不是需要‘请愿’，或是一杯水和面包……“科尔的大帽子低低地遮住他的眼睛。

“唉，他们打扰你了吗？“

“不，他们总是试图去帮我……应该是我帮他们才对。“

“你啊……“

特莉丝摸了摸他的头，拉着他的手到炉火旁坐下，陶罐里的牛奶还在冒着热气。

“喝了它，我不想看到你生病。“

“从前不会。“科尔小声地嘟哝着，但还是从审判官手里接过陶罐，开始笨拙地啜饮吞咽：“我感到有些奇怪。”

“现在的你需要吃东西，把两只脚都放在地上走路，按时上床睡觉……”特莉丝弯起嘴角，勾勒起温暖的笑容。

“我的两只脚都在地上，“科尔动了动它们，“现在他们走起路来会搓得石头咯吱咯吱得响，我会试着去习惯。”他顿了一下，混沌的双眼有暂时的失神：“或许还有更多……我需要你的帮助。“

“我在听。“特莉丝直起身体，翠绿的眸子被火光映得闪闪发亮：“你可以告诉我任何事。”

“床单浸满汗水，肌肤相叠，甜蜜释放在唇齿间，纠缠着更深处的柔软所在，他的坚挺不断冲撞着，蜜泉四溢，水声潺潺，渴望再一次的甜美释放，再一次的耀眼爆发……”

“停！停！打住！科尔，看在安卓斯特的份上——”特莉丝大窘，在一旁擦拭地板的侍女早已是满面通红，在得到了审判官的许可后，才如释重负地退下。现在卧室里只有他们两个人了——特莉丝头痛地按揉着眉间，脑子里乱糟糟的。

“这些话，是谁教给你的，还是从谁的脑袋里读来的啊？”她戳了戳科尔的大帽子，好气又好笑。

“铁牛。”科尔扬起头看着她，苍白的脸在炉火的温度下多了一丝暖色：“他说我应该‘跟接地气一点，把自己打理打理，找个姑娘过夜‘”

特莉丝被哽住了，一阵尴尬的沉默中二人间荡漾开来，她挠了挠头，卷曲的红发正慵懒地蓬松开来，她的脖颈和侧脸都不可控制地开始发热。

她在壁炉的火光下细细地打量科尔——灵体少年那顶丑陋的大帽子仍旧压着他的小脑袋，皱巴巴的皮衣紧贴着他瘦削的身体。金黄稀疏的头发似乎是洗过了，软软地贴在额头上，无血色的肌肤泛着红，靠近后能闻到金盏花的香气。

“约瑟芬带你去洗澡了？”

“金盏花，像小船一样在水面上打转儿的小花，金灿灿的，气味馨香，汗水中浸泡的微笑……”

“科尔……”

“他们想摘掉我的帽子，修剪头发……可是我喜欢我的帽子。”他摸挲着帽子的边缘，宝贝似的不肯松手。

“科尔，帮我个忙，我现在很困惑。”审判官在他面前单膝跪下，双眉微颦。

“我在这里的目的就是为了帮忙，审判官。”科尔终于抬起头，炉火照亮了他那双浑浊的眼睛：“你可以告诉我任何事。”

特莉丝喉咙发涩，她开始觉得房间里暖和得有些过头了：“为什么是我？”她试着让自己的声音听上去和往常一样，镇定自如，“天堡里有许多姑娘。”

“你总是那么明亮，像追逐太阳的小小鸟……可没有人看得到你被烧灼的翅膀。”科尔抱起双臂，双脚蜷缩了一下：“那一定很难……我希望能为你做点什么。“

造物主啊……

科尔的目光一直追随着她，这让她有些难以集中精力去思考。特莉丝长叹一声，起身从书柜深处摸索了半晌，才找出一瓶来自安德斯菲尔的蒸馏酒——据说那些与黑灵常年交战的灰卫们，在那片被污血所侵蚀的极北苦寒之地上，会把这种极烈的酒当水来喝。

她灌了些在杯子里，然后将它们匆匆忙忙地倒进喉咙。

酒精带来的热度蔓延至脖颈和双颊，胸膛里突突跳个不停，科尔的影子在眼前虚晃一下，一双手扶住了她摇摇欲坠的身体。特莉丝看着他，金盏花的气息更强烈了。

“我可以帮你。”她听到自己略带沙哑的声音响起：“但你也要答应我一件事。”

科尔的帽檐晃动了一下，她就当他同意了。

“你要保证……”她的喉咙愈发紧了，忍不住清了清嗓子：“我的任何行为都不会违背你的意愿——我的孩子，我不想做出任何让你不舒服的事情。”

帽檐又晃了一下，她忍不住笑了。

“接下来我对你做得任何事，孩子，如果你感到不适、或者是觉得难堪，”特莉丝轻叹，抗拒住不断上升的眩晕感：“我随时可以停下，只要你开口。”

“你不会伤害我。”灵体少年扶着她的肩膀，近距离的吐息几乎要喷在她脸上：

“你伤害我，我就杀了你；我伤害了你，你也可以杀了我。”

“好孩子。”审判官露出一丝戏虐的笑容，然后伸手扯掉了他的帽子：

“那么，我们还在等什么？”

指尖缓缓掠过他的发丝、脸颊与脖颈，少年的肌肤苍白而微凉，感觉不到一丝热度，特莉丝自然而然地靠过去，裹在浴袍内的温暖胴体贴近了他的胸膛，双唇微启，在少年的耳畔柔声道：

“科尔，你想让我对你做些什么？”

“我也不知道。”科尔闭着眼摇了摇头，耳畔蜜糖般甜美的吐息，让他的脖颈发红起来：“没有人教过我这些……帮帮我吧……”

“如你所愿。”审判官露出一抹温柔的笑，双臂环住少年的脖子，引着他坐在自己的床上。

“我想亲吻你，科尔。”特莉丝放低的嗓音有些沙哑，她伸手抬高少年的脸庞：“就是现在。“

科尔张开嘴想说些什么，他的话语却被特莉丝堵住了，两片柔软而湿润的东西令他把想说的话都吞回了肚子里，干燥的双唇就这样被狠狠地润泽。

特莉丝揽住科尔的肩头拉近二人之间的距离，近乎急切地吻着他，时而像小动物一样小心翼翼舔舐他的下唇，时而又用力地吮吸轻咬着，令他头晕目眩不知身在何处。酒精的苦涩充满了他的口腔，双唇几乎要融化，一阵从未有过的刺激感观在身体深处肆意地疯长开来，如藤蔓般死命地缠住他的咽喉——他快要不能呼吸了。

“张嘴。“她捏住他的下巴命令道，于是他照做了，让他们湿嗒嗒的舌头可以纠缠在一起，来不及吞咽的津液顺着嘴角流淌而下，呼吸的节奏越发紊乱。少年变得不知所措极了，只能慌乱地搂住特莉丝的身体，竭尽所能地回应她。

好像过了整个纪年那么久，特莉丝才结束了这个吻，留恋地在少年因亲吻而红肿的唇上轻啄了一下，将他们的额头靠在一起。

“科尔，你的脸好烫。”她轻抚少年的脸庞，翠绿色的眸子盈盈地望着他：“你还好吗？”

“我……我也不知道。”科尔还没有从刚才的刺激中恢复过来，如同离开水的鱼似的大口呼吸着：“我感觉好难受……”他握着特莉丝的手放在自己的胸膛上：“跳得太快了……”

“让我听听。”

特莉丝顺势把他推倒在床上，一颗接着一颗地解开少年胸前的扣子，欺身上前，亲吻着他瘦得可以看到根根肋骨的胸膛。

“我觉得我生病了……”少年喘息着揪紧了身下的床单，这时特莉丝的舌尖轻扫过他前胸的突起，他整个人都要跳起来，发出了一声近乎哭泣的惊叫声。

“怎么了？”特莉丝担心地望着他，科尔的眼睛愈来愈湿润，有亮晶晶的液体流下。她有些慌乱，伸手将少年搂在怀里。

“科尔……”特莉丝不知所措地亲吻着他脸颊上水迹，一遍又一遍地抚摸他软软的头发，调整着姿态让他能躺得更舒服些。这时她的膝盖碰到了一个硬邦邦的东西，少年再次哭叫出声音来。

“审判官——”科尔睁大了湿润的眼睛，紧紧搂住她的脖子。特莉丝会意，将手伸进少年的亵裤里，握住那已经灼热挺立起来的欲望。

“想让我摸摸它吗，科尔？”特莉丝用指尖认真描绘了一下那里的形状，微微用力地揉搓着。

“嗯——”科尔的身躯僵住了，头埋在特莉丝的胸前，慌乱地点头又摇头。审判官推开他发抖的身体，一翻身将少年压在身下，用小腹使劲摩擦着他挺起的欲望，嘴唇伏在少年纤长的脖颈上舔吻着，她的嘴唇是那样的柔软，羽毛般轻柔的触感掠过的地方——锁骨、胸膛、小腹……无不燃烧起滚烫的快感，刺激得少年整个人无力地瘫软在她身下颤抖不止。

“特莉丝……特莉丝……”科尔恍惚地呼唤着她的名字，十指缠绕在那艳丽的红发里。审判官已经脱下了他的长裤与亵裤，顺着大腿根部一路亲吻上去，直到红唇轻伏上了他灼热的顶端，舌尖的前端的小孔上坏心地打了个转。

“啊！！！“科尔的上半身像一张弓那样弯起，手指不受控制地拉扯对方的头发，让欲望深深推进特莉丝的口中。温热的口腔如同层层叠叠的花蕊一般包裹着他的挺立，刺激得他快要发狂了。

“特莉丝——救救我——“科尔的眼泪控制不住地流下，被欲望烧得通红的双目近乎哀求地望着审判官。特莉丝抬头警告地瞪了他一眼，如同训斥顽皮的家猫一般不停拍打着科尔手腕，科尔慌忙松开了揪住她头发的右手。

“乖孩子。”特莉丝满意地咪起眼睛，甜蜜的承诺从口中含糊溢出：“这是给你的奖励。”

她再次张开嘴，用力含住少年流着泪的坚挺，唇舌不住地上下含吮舔弄，发出令人面红耳赤的声响，欲望的顶端狠狠撞向喉咙的最深处，津液和体液将她的红唇染得一塌糊涂，白皙的脖颈上也渗出了汗珠。科尔胡乱地抓着床单大声呻吟，大腿内侧几乎要痉挛了，直到他的坚挺被再一次重重推进了咽喉末端，他尖叫着射了出来。

“特莉丝……”科尔完全脱力地瘫软在床上，双腿张开，胸口激烈地上下起伏，“我好累。”

审判官将口中的白浊吐在手帕上，一伸手就将他整个揽在怀里，两人湿嗒嗒黏糊糊地贴在一起。

“和姑娘在一起就是这么累。”她亲了一下科尔的额头，用毛毯裹住两人的身体：“休息一下吧，科尔。“

“晚安，特莉丝……“科尔迷迷糊糊地嘟囔着，两只手将她抱得更紧了。

第二天清晨，指挥官库仑拿着军报走进了审判官崔威廉的卧室，他险些被一顶大大的帽子绊倒，然后他看到了散乱了一地的衣服，以及大床上——睡在审判官身边衣冠不整的灵体少年。

然后他发出了一声惨绝人寰的嚎叫。

The End


End file.
